


Nothing

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalypse, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Apocalypse, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sad, Sad and Happy, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: What if the Apocalypse happens.Crowley finds himself alone and lost where the World once was, where humans once were. He has nothing or almost nothing left...Aziraphale had seen Crowley on his knees and at first he had not reacted. He knew that the demon would notice his presence and in fact he did: he had heard a breath of wind perfumed with something he had forgotten, perhaps vanilla and pages from a book.He immediately recognised it, his Aziraphale, but was it really his?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Nothing

Couple: Aziraphale/Crowley  
Genre: introspective/angst  
Prompt: "There are moments when we must understand that the decisions we make influence more than just oyr own fate" (From the TV series Dark)

There was nothing, nothing.  
Not the world, not the sun, light or darkness. It was nothingness, a concept that would have been difficult for any human being to understand.  
Oh, human beings. Magnificent creatures of their own, sometimes terrible, but one that Crowley had grown fond of over the centuries. Very strange indeed, a demon who ended up becoming attached to humans. But after all, why wouldn't he?  
It wasn't humans who caused his downfall millions of years earlier, nor had they separated him from the love of his life he had turned his back on.  
It was right, they were from two different factions. They should have stopped the Apocalypse together and instead chose not to act.  
It would have been too easy to blame a higher entity, whether it was God or fate, but it would also have been a lie.  
It was all up to them, their choices, not to choose. Crowley had begged him, told him "Run away with me". Neither of them wanted to lose their lives there, and yet that was what had happened.  
Humanity no longer existed, it had become completely extinct. Once the Apocalypse had begun, there had been no war capable of being stopped, no pestilence capable of being stopped.  
Crowley did not know what he was doing there. There was nothing left of the world, it was all grey, all empty and non-existent. After the Apocalypse, angels and demons had started their war, a war he would not want to take part in.  
It was a demon who did not want to smell the blood on himself.  
Perhaps he was there to remember the good old days, like a melancholy fool.  
He had no idea where Aziraphale was, the love of his lost life.  
What was I supposed to do? Perhaps things might have been different if he and I hadn't drifted apart? Was it really avoidable?  
The more Crowley thought about it, the more tormented he became, the more he wanted to end it all. He wasn't afraid of death, of nothing. Anything would be better than torment.  
He remembered the life he had had and now seemed so far away.  
In fact, how much time had passed since then? Only a few days or maybe centuries?  
He knelt down, feeling something hot and wet wetting his cheeks.  
Without Aziraphale he felt lost. He regretted, he regretted not having acted better, not having stood by him, them against everyone.  
What he didn't know was that Aziraphale himself found himself on that same nothing. The angel felt the same pain. He, who had always believed that he was good and just, had in truth sinned of cowardice. He and Crowley had turned their backs on each other. They were the only ones who could have done something, but now there they were: two beings who should have hated each other by nature and instead loved and suffered.  
Aziraphale had seen Crowley on his knees and had not reacted at first. He knew that the demon would notice his presence and in fact he did: he had heard a breath of wind perfumed with something he had forgotten, perhaps vanilla and pages from a book.  
He immediately recognised it, his Aziraphale, but was it really his?  
He got up and was afraid to be just imagining it.  
But no, that was undoubtedly Aziraphale, alive, with an expression as desperate as his own.  
«Aziraphale.»  
His was a shy, fearful whisper. The angel nodded his head and, although he was far away, he heard it anyway.  
«Crowley.»  
It was them, always them in spite of everything. Despite the bleak nothing around them, they were still there.  
Crowley stood up. His first instinct was to run to him, hug him, hold him, kiss him, tell him how sorry he was, how stupid and repentant he felt. Yet he also felt a great shame.  
Why would Aziraphale want this?  
And even the angel wondered why Crowley would want this?  
They looked at each other for a few moments, only to realise that if they turned their backs one more time they would only end up suffering. Nobody knew which of them moved first, maybe both of them, together.  
They moved their wings and came together, embracing each other. And suddenly they felt something other than nothing again. They felt warmth, hope, love.  
«You... are you, you are real...» whispered Crowley incredulously, touching him gently.  
«It's me» muttered Aziraphale, touching him with the same astonishment and delicacy. «Crowley... I was wrong.»

We were wrong, he wanted to add the demon, but he couldn't speak. His eyes were shiny, he had so many things to say and that he could not express, but he was sure that Aziraphale understood him.  
The world they knew was no more. Every place they explored, every person they knew was extinct. And that hurt. They should have done something, not someone else, but them.  
«This is not what I wanted! I wanted everything to work out and I wanted... to live in this world with you too» Crowley moaned. «But then I have nothing. We were supposed to be in this together and instead...»  
They looked into each other's eyes and understood that despite everything they had not stopped loving each other, not even for a moment. After all, they had only been together for a lifetime - which was a long time for an immortal being.  
«Forgive me if I made the wrong choice» Aziraphale closed her eyes, getting a little closer.  
He needed to feel it as he hadn't felt in a long time, he needed to feel something other than fear, despair or anguish.  
Crowley understood this and would certainly not deny them that moment of happiness.  
He came up to him and kissed him gently, because the fear that it could all be an illusion was still strong.  
But when he felt it, when he had it over him, he finally understood. In fact, they both understood it. They remained like that, as tears wet their faces, as they clutched desperately, aware that they only had each other in the world.  
And that wasn't so little after all.  
«Tell me all is not lost. Tell me it's not too late» moaned Crowley, still clinging to him.  
He would have done anything to go back and make the right choice.  
Aziraphale stroked his hair and looked upwards, the sky that was no longer a sky and the light that was no longer light.  
«I don't know, Crowley. Maybe. But I know for a fact that if we remain at the mercy of events, it will get worse and worse.»  
The demon dried his eyes. To err was clearly not only human, he knew it, he knew it. But if there was a way to remedy it, this time he would have done everything.  
He shook Aziraphale's hand, this time with less delicacy and more decision, so much so that the angel looked him in the eyes.  
«You are right, Aziraphale. After all, we have nothing to lose now but each other.»  
The angel nodded, firm in his grip, while a very light breath of wind rose towards them.  
This time they would have chosen to make that leap into the void.


End file.
